In the past, there has been a system which identifies a moving person and displays a content image on an extension of the moving direction of the identified person. Further, there has been a system which displays an advertisement to a group of a plurality of persons by the use of an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) device already possessed by each of the persons and storing personal information of the person and information relating to a plurality of persons.
The related art, however, provides the content image according to the preferences of each individual, and does not take into account of features generated by the combination of a plurality of moving persons, such as a parent and a child and a couple.
Other related art includes: Japanese Laid-open patent Publication Nos. 2006-113819, 2005-300965, 2005-165406; A. Shio and J. Sklansky, “Segmentation of People in Motion,” Proc. IEEE Workshop on Visual Motion, pages 325 to 332, 1991; Mae Yasushi, Shirai Yoshiaki, Miura Jun, and Kuno Yoshinori, “Object Tracking in Cluttered Background Based on Optical Flow and Edges,” JRSJ, Vol. 17, No. 7, pages 45 to 51; Gohara Kunio, Baba Naruatsu, and Ejima Toshiaki, “Real-time Clothes Classifier Based on Person Tracking Image,” IPSJ SIG Technical Reports, HI, Technical Report of Human Interface Research Group, 2001 (87), pages 101 to 108, Sep. 13, 2001; Ando Hiroaki and Fujiyoshi Hironobu, “A Method of Measuring 3D Position and Camera Self-Calibration Based on Results of Human Detection,” IEE, General Industries Division, 2009;
Minamitake Shunsuke, Takahashi Shin, and Tanaka Jiro, “A Gaze Information Acquisition System to The Public Large Screen,”
Minamitake Shunsuke, “Acquisition of Gaze Information to Large Screen by Analysis of Face Direction,”